When The Rain Stops Falling
by Little Hatake
Summary: Boneka putih itu bergoyang pelan terkena tiupan angin yang bercampur dengan hujan. Tunggu dulu, bukankah teru-teru bozu itu boneka penangkal hujan? Kid!Aomine dan kid!Momoi.


Boneka putih itu bergoyang pelan terkena tiupan angin yang bercampur dengan hujan. Tunggu dulu, bukankah _teru-teru bozu _itu boneka penangkal hujan? Kid!AoMomo. _Kid's friendship._

* * *

Disclaimer for **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Character: **Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki**

Timeline: **ketika berusia enam tahun**_**  
**_

~oOo~

**When The Rain Stops Falling**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Boneka putih itu bergoyang pelan terkena tiupan angin yang berdifusi dengan tetesan air, terantuk-antuk menyentuh kaca jendela kamar seorang gadis kecil. _Teru-teru bozu_ tergantung di salah satu daun jendela yang kini sudah basah dialiri hujan. Wajahnya yang pucat menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang sedikit tidak simetris, menatap dalam sunyi dua anak kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas—

Hei, tunggu dulu. Bukankah _teru-teru bozu_ itu adalah boneka penangkal hujan? Tetapi, cuaca di luar sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk sang raja siang menunjukkan arogansinya, malah awan kelabu yang bergulung-gulung menutup langit dan mengantarkan anak-anak air kembali menyentuh bumi. Lalu?

.

~oOo~

.

"Hei, sudahlah, Satsuki! Jangan menangis terus! Berisik!"

Kata-kata Daiki justru membuat tangisan Satsuki semakin keras. Anak perempuan bermahkota sakura itu membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan lengan. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar menahan buncahan kekecewaan di hati, meluapkan keinginannya yang tidak terpenuhi. Sedangkan Daiki menggaruk belakang kepalanya, nampak kebingungan memutar otak, mencari cara agar air mata sahabatnya itu segera berhenti. Setidaknya, suara isakannya mereda.

"A-aku kan ingin main sepeda, Dai-_chan_. Ta-tapi ibu melarangku..." Kata-kata Satsuki terputus-putus, suaranya parau.

"Tapi, Satsuki, langit sudah sangat mendung. Ibumu benar, kalau nanti hujan besar, kau kehujanan lalu sakit, bagaimana?"

"Huuu... Huuu... Huuu..." Satsuki kembali menangis sembari memegang stang sepeda roda tiga berwarna putih berstrip merah muda di sebelah kanannya dan Daiki kembali menutup kedua telinganya.

_Ah, sial!_ rutuk bocah lelaki berkulit _tan _itu.

Sebenarnya, Satsuki jarang menangis, ia bukanlah anak perempuan yang cengeng. Tetapi, sekalinya ia menangis, maka Daiki akan kerepotan dibuatnya. Tangisan Satsuki bukan hal yang mudah dihentikan. Termasuk siang hari ini. Satsuki dilarang bermain sepeda oleh ibunya karena mendung sudah meneror sedari pagi. Padahal Satsuki amat ingin menjajal sepeda barunya, kado ulang tahunnya. Tidak berhasil membujuk anaknya agar berhenti menangis, ibu Satsuki menyerah. Pada akhirnya, selalu Daiki yang harus terkena batunya.

Sudah sepuluh menit gadis kecil itu teguh pada posisinya tak mau beranjak dari depan pintu. Selama itu pula Daiki setia berada di sampingnya, bersabar telinganya disesaki oleh suara segukan. Bocah bersurai biru itu sudah menunjukkan raut bosan, belum juga menemukan solusi. Matanya yang polos berputar jenaka ke kanan dan kiri, masih berpikir keras.

_Ah!_ Kepalan tangan kanannya meninju pelan telapak kiri yang terbuka. Sepertinya, sebuah ide brilian sudah terlintas di otak Daiki. Dengan lincah, Daiki melompat dari duduknya dan segera berlari keluar dari halaman rumah Satsuki.

"Dai-_chan_, kau mau kemana?" Satsuki terkejut melihat Daiki yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kau tunggu saja di situ!" teriak Daiki dari luar pagar.

Tak sampai lima menit, Daiki sudah kembali dengan tangan yang penuh dengan berlembar-lembar tisu dan gulungan benang. Napasnya terengah-engah namun cengiran _boyish_ menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau da-darimana, Dai-_chan_?"

"Dari rumah."

"Untuk apa?"

Pertanyaan Satsuki hanya dijawab oleh tarikan tangan Daiki yang mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar Satsuki di lantai dua. Satsuki pun hanya menurut saja meski sekarang ia dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Daiki menumpahkan barang bawaannya ke lantai lalu duduk diikuti oleh Satsuki. Kemudian, ia mulai sibuk dengan benda-benda itu. Satsuki hanya diam menghapus sisa air matanya, memperhatikan tangan kecil Daiki menggumpal-gumpalkan tisu, membungkusnya dan terakhir mengikatnya dengan benang. Satsuki tidak menangis lagi karena asyik melihat Daiki yang begitu semangat membuat sebuah prakarya sampai jari-jarinya sendiri terlilit oleh benang. Ekspresi Daiki yang sedang kesulitan melepaskan jeratan benang membuat Satsuki terkikik pelan.

Setelah bersusah payah—ditambah bantuan Satsuki—, akhirnya Daiki berhasil terlepas dari benang-benang kusut itu dan menggambar dua buah titik dan sebuah lengkungan dengan spidol hitam di bagian bulat hasil karyanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, amat puas melihat boneka putih di tangannya sudah sempurna. Ia menggamit benang di belakang boneka itu seraya menyerahkannya pada Satsuki.

"_Teru-teru bozu_ ini untukmu." Satsuki menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. "Ayo, kita gantungkan di jendela agar hujan tidak jadi turun!"

Daiki menyeret sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari jendela lalu naik ke atasnya. "Sini, biar aku yang menggantungkannya!" Ia meminta _teru-teru bozu_ itu kembali dari Satsuki.

"Dai-_chan_, hati-hati!" Terdengar nada khawatir di suara Satsuki.

"Tenang saja, aku kan anak laki-laki!" Cengiran _boyish _itu muncul lagi.

Daun jendela itu sedikit tinggi sehingga Daiki harus berjinjit untuk menggapainya. Karena pijakannya yang kecil, keseimbangan Daiki goyah dan menyebabkan kursi bergoyang.

"Dai-_chan_!"

HUP!

"Naah, sudah beres!" Kaki-kaki kecil Daiki melompat dari kursi dan ia menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya, seolah itu adalah pekerjaan yang berat. _Teru-teru bozu_ sudah menari-nari tertiup angin pembawa hujan.

"Dasar, Dai-_chan_! Kau membuatku cemas saja!" Satsuki merengut kesal pada Daiki yang hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Sambil menunggu awan mendung pergi, kita lakukan sesuatu yuk, Satsuki!"

"Um!" Satsuki mengangguk riang. "Tapi, apa yah?"

Kedua bocah itu berpikir, yang satu mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke dagu dan satunya lagi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara Satsuki memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain boneka?"

Usul itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Daiki. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang anak lelaki akan runtuh seketika jika ia menerima tawaran itu. Setelah beberapa kali mengalami adu pendapat, keduanya sepakat untuk melukis sembari menghabiskan waktu.

Coretan warna-warna cat air menodai wajah imut dan tangan Daiki, begitu juga dengan Satsuki. Keduanya tertawa melihat wajah di depannya yang coreng-moreng seperti lukisan abstrak. Bosan dengan melukis, setelah membersihkan wajah, mereka beralih membuat origami, membaca buku, bermain tebak-tebakan dan menyusun balok. Semuanya selalu dihiasi oleh tawa bahagia khas anak kecil.

Satsuki sudah lupa dengan sepedanya yang terparkir di pintu depan, ia juga tidak memperhatikan rintik hujan yang mulai gaduh, mengguyur bumi dengan jutaan liter kubik cairan bening dan bau _petrichor_ yang mulai menguar.

Jarum panjang jam sudah genap berotasi tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, tandanya sudah satu jam berlalu mereka berdua di dalam kamar. Coba tengok, sedang apa mereka sekarang?

Oh, hanya terdengar tarikan napas yang teratur tanpa diiringi oleh suara candaan atau gelak tawa. Daiki tertidur di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang tertutup sebuah buku cerita bergambar. Satu tangannya terjuntai ke tepi tempat tidur dan yang lain berada di atas dada. Gerakan hiperaktifnya tergantikan oleh gerakan naik turun dadanya perlahan, menghirup oksigen dan menghembuskan karbon dioksida dengan frekuensi konstan.

Di meja pendek kecil, terlihat Satsuki menaruh kepalanya di atas meja tertumpu lengan kirinya sedang yang kanan menggenggam krayon oranye yang kini bergulir lemah ke tengah. Kertas bergambar dua orang anak kecil yang ia warnai merah muda dan biru tua serta bola basket besar menjadi alas tidurnya. Keping _fucshia_-nya terpejam damai, celoteh riangnya berubah menjadi sebuah igauan kecil, "Dai-_chan_ keren waktu main basket..." lalu bibir tipisnya mengatup kembali.

Irama hujan yang turun cukup deras menjadi nada pengantar tidur siang bagi kedua bocah yang sekarang tengah asyik mengunjungi mimpi masing-masing. Dan _teru-teru bozu_ itu menjadi dewa penjaga agar angin dingin tidak jahil, mencoba menyelinap ke kamar ini, mengusik mereka menikmati buaian lembut sang waktu.

.

_Teru-teru bozu_ buatan Daiki memang tidak berhasil mencegah turunnya hujan di luar, tetapi boneka putih itu berhasil menghapus mendung di wajah Satsuki, menghentikan hujan dari mata indahnya dan mengubahnya menjadi pelangi keceriaan.

.

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Here I come back with **kid!Aomine** and **kid!Momoi** **AGAIN!**

Saya masih belum bisa bikin _angst_ untuk kedua character di atas, ga tegaa T.T apa belum yah? hehehe... Masih banyak kisah persahabatan mereka waktu kecil itu yang masih bisa di-_explore _lebih lanjut. Kisah yang _sweet_ tanpa menghilangkan esensi dunia anak-anak yang polos dan ceria. Dan saya entah mengapa _melting_ sendiri kalo ngebayangin Daiki dan Satsuki waktu kecil.

Ide _fic_ ini saya dapet waktu ngeliat _teru-teru bozu_ buatan adik saya waktu kelas lima SD buat tugasnya di dinding rumah. Dan berhubung di kota saya ujan mulu, lahirlah _fic _ini :D

I hope you like this story, mind to review, _minna-san_? ;) *bow*


End file.
